Play It Again
by ThatOneCollegeKid
Summary: Give Roy Mustang a nice vest, a beer, a forest and a party, and you might just get the country boy out of him. Throw a pretty blonde into the equation and you have got one hot country style mess on your hands. Give him a chance, he might just steal country girl hearts like Luke Bryan. Royai.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR LUKE BRYAN OR ANY OF HIS MUSIC. FAIR USE PERMITS THIS. KTHANKS.**

* * *

I Wanna Dance

It's summertime. Sunshine and rain and music and festivals and bonfires and of course, dancing! Amestris was filled to the absolute brim with overwhelming excitement as the sun doled out its warm rays upon everyone. Yes, summer was in full swing and no one could avoid the joy that came with the warmth that filled the air, especially not Roy Mustang. The heat filled season was his very specific season and no one could deny that, especially not him.

"Maes, it is finally summertime," Roy yelled, very uncharacteristically, but nonetheless at the top of his lungs. He flung himself into the passenger's seat of his best friend's truck, ripping away the true blue blazer that was far too stuffy for the summer weather leaving himself in his tan slacks and white button up shirt. He waved goodbye to the white walled prison that the government likes to call "academy".

Maes laughed and rolled down the windows on his new truck. Trucks, especially pickup trucks, were a newcomer to Central and only the coolest of the cool had them, and you know, Maes had to keep up on being cool. He quickly shifted the mighty, blue truck into reverse and the engine roared to life, following Roy's example tearing away the scratchy coat. Everyone's heads snapped to the truck as the sound of squealing tires ripped through the air. Maes tossed on a pair of dark sunglasses and quickly drove off, of course, in style.

Roy finagled with the dial on the radio, breezing by the stations that were covered in static, very pointedly going past any country music stations.

"Jesus Roy, just pick a station," Maes whined. He and Roy, despite their forever friendship, had none of the same taste in music. Maes preferred his country music like nothing else, as where Roy liked nearly any other type of music, besides country of course. Maes swatted Roy's hand away from the dial and settled on the major country station of Central.

Roy made a disgruntled noise that was much like a cross between a pig getting slaughtered and a cat hissing. Maes let a smile settled on his face and threw hit foot down on the gas pedal, speeding up to a comfortable 75 miles per hour.

"Where the hell are we even going Maes," Roy asked over the blaring twang that came out of the speakers. Roy wanted to go to Havoc's party that he was throwing that evening. There was one lovely blonde lady in particular that he wanted to give _those_ eyes to.

"We're going out to my cabin for the night. The angel of my life, Gracia, is throwing a huge party there and it is going to be awesome," Maes explained quickly turning to gushing all over about seeing his "angel" bathed in starlight. Roy rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers away to the banjo that flooded through the speakers.

"Did you ever think that maybe I had plans for the night Maes? I have other friends besides you and Gracia," he huffed realizing that there was no way he was going to be able to talk his way out of this party. Roy knew so much better than to argue with Maes when he had a plan set in action.

"What? You mean Havoc's party? Don't even worry about it Roy. I told him about my party and he basically called his off and invited everyone to mine and Gracia's. Can't beat a party with a view of a lake and lights everywhere, now can you," Maes countered quickly with grace that should be expected from the man who could sweet talk his way out of any hairy situation.

"Even Rachel," Roy asked excitedly thinking about that blonde beauty in her favorite tiny red and white bikini.

"Hell no Roy, that girl has made her rounds more than once. You need to stay away from here. She is not the kind of girl that is right for you, and you know that," Maes gave him a stiff finger wagging about this girl.

"But Maes, just look at her! She is a real woman," Roy tried to argue but, could not refute Maes's very honest truths about his choice in women. Despite his love for the "bimbos" as Maes nicknamed them, he longed for a woman with substance. A woman who could stand on the same level as him, however still was as stunning as any other girl, but that was too much to ask for. Roy returned his sights to the outdoors whirring by as the blue beast climbed through the forest to what was deemed by Maes as "Heaven on a Lake".

Maes quickly twisted the volume dial up and started poorly singing "Cruise" by the ever whiny Florida Georgia Line at the top of his lungs to make Roy laugh. Roy joined in on his friend's stupidity as the next too catchy chorus came back around. He smiled, never able to admit it to his wonderful friend, but this was what he was kind of hoping for, for his start of his summer.

Maes and his truck hiked through the woods until plateauing by the side of a lake, cruising along the edge of road.

Roy's smile grew nearly tenfold just looking at the lake water reflected back the sunlight. "Alright Maes, you've got me. I am so ready for tonight! This is going to be a great night," Roy chirped happily.

"Well good, because tonight is going to be great. There is going to be so many people there though, Gracia invited all of her friends too. This could turn into a real rager. One of her friends' families makes a living brewing specialty beer and liquor. Needless to say, she's supplying the party. Thank goodness too, their stuff is top shelf alcohol," Maes praised the supplier heavily.

"Mm, this I am even more excited for now," Roy smirked. He had a habit of getting quite intoxicated and enjoying himself a little too much, but that was to be expected from him. After all, he was one of the most popular people throughout Central. The Mustang line was highly respected and he was no exception.

Maes veered off the main road and fly down back roads that clearly not supposed to be driven down at 40. He took a few more sharp turns until finally taking the right at the fork and there it was the "humble" cabin. Maes parked in the grass over by the a few more cars, and flung out of the truck.

"Maes," Roy heard being called as he jumped out of the beast of a truck, popping all of his joints after being stuck in the automobile for such a long time. He felt a smile stretch across his face as Gracia jumped into Maes's arms, well, so gracefully. Her short brown hair and brown eyes shone happily at seeing her boyfriend, and unannounced to her, soon to be fiancé. Roy smiled and stood by Maes until he dropped Gracia and let her hug him tightly. Gracia was much like a little sister to him, and that made him very protective over her and Maes. No one was to ever hurt them.

"Roy, it's so good to see you again! I'm so happy to see you again! Maes told me you were coming tonight and I just knew that this would be a great night. I have clothes inside all laid out for you because I assumed Maes did not tell you that this was happening. He has always been one for surprises," Gracia gave Maes a playful glare and lightly slapped his chest.

"Thanks so much Gracia. You're too good for Maes, just always remember that," Roy winked and walked off to the cabin. Cabin was putting it very lightly as the wooden structure was nearly the height of some of the cedar and pine trees that surrounded the land that it stood proudly.

Roy wandered into the cabin, going straight up stairs, knowing where his spare room resided. True to history, there laid a stack of folded clothes on his freshly starched sheets. Roy smirked as the memories floated back into his memory from when he and Maes would play hide and seek and Roy would always hide under the sheets as though it made him completely invisible to the world. He chuckled and quickly threw on the clothes that Gracia gave him. Taking one look in the full length mirror, Roy knew he looked good. Gracia had picked him out slate grey shorts, a navy blue button up shirt and a matching slate grey vest, unbuttoned, of course. Ruffling his hair a little bit and making sure there was nothing in his teeth were the last steps to making sure he looked on top of his game.

"Looking good Roy," Maes said from behind him. He walked over, all cleaned up himself. Maes also did the hair and teeth check like Roy and shone him a magnificent smile. Maes was wearing a pair of dark tan shorts and a vibrant purple button up with sleeves rolled up and a bright white bowtie.

Roy shook his head "You're looking good yourself. Is tonight the night you're going to ask?"

"Maybe, I'm so nervous Roy. I hope I don't chicken out. This would be the most perfect time to ask but, I suck at this Roy!"

"Whoa buddy, calm down. She would never say no, let's start there. She loves you more than you know, she's like my sister. I see how happy you make her and that is what is important. You'll make a great husband for her," Roy talked his best friend down from his near anxiety attack. "Now go knock her dead. Just let me know when you're going to pop the question! I want to be close for this!"

"Like I'd be able to do this without you right by my side man, just don't go skirt chasing when I'm ready to ask," Maes whined as they went back downstairs and back outside.

"Oh please Maes, like I'd miss that for anything," Roy laughed as he walked outside with Maes, but that was when she caught his attention over his friend's words.

Roy felt is jaw most unceremoniously drop as he took one whole lookover of the girl, no woman, that caught his eye. She was a, truly lack of better word, bombshell blonde who stole his breath from the very lungs he used to smooth talk women. Her perfectly golden hair was pulled back into a braid that rested on her shoulder and her eyes were a soft caramel color, but with razor sharp edges. Her tan legs seemed to go on forever in a pair of light jean shorts. She had on her white tee shirt that hung to her curves in all the right ways and combat boots to complete the simple, but amazing look that this woman owned.

"Maes, who is _that,"_ he asked emphasizing exactly who he was talking about.

"Her? That's Riza Hawkeye. She's the supplying the party's alcohol tonight. She's amazing, a real country girl at heart."

"Maes, I need to meet her. Tonight. Teach me how to be a country boy."

* * *

HELLO. Oh my goodness gracious it has been too damn long! I am so sorry that I have been absent for so long! I just took 19 credits in 11 weeks for college and they were nearly all not fun writing courses! ): But I am so happy to be back!

So while I was away I visited Austin, Texas for SXSW WHICH WAS THE BEST WEEK OF MY LIFE. I MET SAM SMITH AND DIED ON THE SPOT. He is so nice3 Also met Lindsey Stirling and Adam from The 1975. Just a fucking crazy week! So much good music and people! THE PEOPLE WERE AMAZING.

But now I am finally on summer break and trying (very hard trying) to learn to like country music and so far...we're getting places. I want to be a music supervisor (for those who don't know what that is, that's fine. They build soundtracks for TV, film and other doodads) so I need to learn all music, thoroughly. HENCE THE COUNTRY. I like Luke Bryan, that has been decided. He's really smart with his fiddle (: *sorrymusicnerdpartyofone*

But this was supposed to be a cheesy oneshot and then turned into whatever this is. I think I'll keep running with it. I hope y'all like it!

P.S. Sheltering Sky is still coming along! PROMISE. I'll work on it!

Mushy wonderful much love for all of you! Every single one of you!

Stay Crazy,

-ThaOneCollegeKid


End file.
